


Push & Pull

by topcatnikki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki
Summary: Victor wakes Yuuri with a little surprise :')





	Push & Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circlewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circlewalker/gifts).



> This one goes out to my girl Circle who sat in a pub in the North East of England and made me write it :') 
> 
> Circle has some accompanying art that is hella cute <3

There’s a stinging pain when Yuuri comes round, metal warmed by the skin of his wrists yet still biting into the skin as he regains consciousness.

 

“Victor?” It's a mumbled garbled version of his lover’s name, falling from his lips as he tries to take stock, but finding himself unable to do so due to the cloth blinding him. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Suddenly everything clicks into place and Yuuri can feel his shoulders drawing in tense. 

 

Victor had done this. 

 

Yuuri had fallen asleep on Victor's bed, flopping heavily onto the blankets after a gruelling practice with a groan that had been answered with a fond chuckle from his coach. There had been tentative fingers carding through his shower-damp hair and the scent of Victor's cologne, and Yuuri drifted off easily. 

 

Now, he is wide awake and straining against the cuffs as he calls for Victor with urgency, head snapping left to right as he searches fruitlessly. 

 

“I'm here.”  On Yuuri’s left, his face snaps in the direction harshly, pulling at the restraints when he leans towards the voice. 

 

“Victor -” 

 

“I thought we’d try something different today.” All of the bubbly enthusiasm of their training earlier is gone, Victor’s inflection is careful - controlled but there’s a hard edge that has Yuuri shivering on the silken sheets. “Something  _ new _ .”

 

The mattress dips, and there’s a hum of assent on Yuuri’s lips. They’ve talked about this, even dabbled a little on rest days, but this is beyond anything they’ve done before. 

 

Euros and 4CC are done, Worlds is wrapped. 

 

They’re finally allowed to  _ indulge _ .

 

The thought has Yuuri’s breath speeding up even as a first touch skims the skin of his ankle, a heavy weight of anticipation settles in his abdomen, a warmth of desire that has his skin igniting at every touch of Victor’s fingers.

 

“Colour?” Victor’s question has Yuuri’s heart thudding painfully.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Green - fuck  _ so green _ .”

 

Heavy, hot and purposeful - that’s how Victor’s fingers feel as they slide up Yuuri’s calf and to his thigh. 

 

“You look even better than I’d imagined, love.” Yuuri can hear the shifting slide of sheets as Victor moves closer, his touch still roaming. There are featherlight touches to Yuuri’s stomach, on the cut of his right hip, over the curve of his waist. Always fleeting things, never more than a suggestion of contact. Yuuri pushes into them, tries to get more from Victor, but each time he moves into the touch it slides away.

 

The teasing has him hard and short of breath in minutes.

 

“ _ Perfect. _ ” 

 

Victor presses the word into the skin of his jaw, leaving a kiss in its wake and Yuuri bites down on a moan. 

 

He’s anticipating the pleasure to come, waiting for Victor’s hand or mouth, desire curling in his gut.

 

“ _ Beautiful. _ ” 

 

Teeth nip at Yuuri’s collarbone, pulling a rough sound from his lips.

 

“ _ Stunning _ .” 

 

The tip of Victor’s tongue traces Yuuri’s right nipple, ghosting away and down his chest to his stomach. 

 

It is  _ torturous _ .

 

Victor’s breath is a huff against the hard edge of Yuuri’s cock, millimeters away but not close enough to gain any kind of relief for the burning need under his skin. Yuuri’s already a mess, his skin prickling with perspiration as he tries to angle his hips up, tries to push closer to the heat of Victor’s mouth, but firm hands lock to his hips and hold him implacably in place.

 

“ _ Mine. _ ” 

 

Victor punctuates the word with his lips around Yuuri’s cock, pulling him into the depths of Victor’s throat in one fell swoop that has Yuuri’s breath punching out of him and his back arching where his hips are still pinned.

 

_ Shit, shit shit! _

 

It’s too much, it’s so so much. It’s blistering heat and the constriction of Victor’s throat around him, it has him moaning a litany of Victor’s name and expletives as he strains against the handcuffs.

 

Then it’s gone.

 

Victor is gone from his space and Yuuri pulls at the cuffs even more desperately, trying to follow the hot heat of Victor’s mouth.

 

“Victor -” 

 

There’s a whine at the back of Yuuri’s throat, it’s building and multiplying in his chest. He needs - he  _ needs _ .

 

There’s a rustle to his right, objects being shifted and the familiar click of a bottle cap that has Yuuri bracing himself. He knows what’s coming even before Victor catches his ankle, lifting his leg up and away to make room on the rumpled sheets for Victor to settle between his thighs.

 

Moments ago Yuuri had been chasing contact, had been pulling at his restraints and gasping at the loss of Victor’s lips. He wanted the touch, he wanted the feel. Now his thighs are splayed atop Victor’s, pulled onto Victor’s lap and canting his hips upward. Victor’s skin is burning hot under him, and Yuuri’s face is heating as he’s pulled inexorably closer.

 

He feels exposed.

 

He feels lewd.

 

He’s spread out and on display for Victor, unable to cover himself or turn away. Behind his blindfold Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, it doesn’t make a difference to his exposure, but it’s another way of hiding from the feeling.

 

Yuuri doesn’t have time to calm himself, he doesn’t get a second to breathe. Instead there’s a shift of weight and Yuuri’s world narrows to the fine point focus of Victor’s body over his own. 

 

To the rough sound Victor makes as Yuuri groans.

 

To the sudden feeling of fingers pressing into him roughly, the intrusion eased with lube, but no less breathtaking. 

 

“Colour?” Yuuri can’t think of words right now, but he manages to hiss out a ‘green’ between his teeth before Victor resumes his intrusion.

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

“ _ Mine _ .” 

 

Yuuri wants to agree, wants to give every inch of himself to Victor’s desire, but he’s keening and whining at the brutal stretch. It’s too much, it’s so much. It’s hard and Victor doesn’t let up, adding a third finger when Yuuri had barely gotten used to the first two. Stealing his breath and silencing him with lips against his. 

 

Victor is everywhere, he’s pressing into Yuuri with fingers and tongue and Yuuri’s unable to make a sound around it. 

 

He wants to come, he wants this over, he wants Victor to tell him he’s been amazing.

 

He pushes in to the feeling of Victor’s hasty prep and into Victor’s kiss. Trying to telegraph his needs without a voice.

 

Somehow Victor must hear him, must understand. Victor’s fingers disappear but his kiss doesn’t, he fumbles his cock as he hovers over Yuuri and then suddenly, blessedly, there’s the familiar press of Victor’s dick, lube and latex against Yuuri as he eases in.

 

“Okay?” 

 

It’s the first time Victor has paused and Yuuri has to choke a quick breath in as he answers in a hiss. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

“Colour, Yuuri.” 

 

“Green. Please, Vitya -”

 

It is okay, it’s better than okay because the second Yuuri agrees Victor leans back, hands under Yuuri’s knees and thrusting into him with no further notice. 

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

 

Victor is filling him, hips against Yuuri’s ass and Yuuri can’t fucking breathe because he’s choking out a moan, body bowing at the sudden sensation and pulling once more at the cuffs. They rattle uselessly against the headboard.

 

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot.” Victor’s fingers slip into the ring of the cuff, circling Yuuri’s wrist as if they’re not mid-scene and Yuuri isn’t leaking copiously onto his own stomach. “You looks fucking amazing like this.” Victor’s other hand slips down Yuuri’s thigh to his rim, dancing around the tender skin. 

 

“ _Victor, please -_ ”  Yuuri has never been a fan of begging, but he’s always been a fan of orgasms. The pleas are definitely worth it though, because there’s a second of hesitation, Yuuri waiting with bated breath before Victor leans back over him, pillows shifting with the weight of his hands as he snaps his hips.

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Fuck yes. _

 

Victor fucks into him roughly, pulling a moan from Yuuri that is once again silenced. The kiss is rough, the sex is rougher. Yuuri thrashes under Victor’s weight, pulling at the cuffs and biting into the kiss. 

 

It’s sex like they’ve never had before, messy and sloppy and rough. Victor is brutal, fucking Yuuri like it’s his mission to destroy him. Yuuri pushes back into it, his wrists stinging even as he moans into Victor’s mouth. It  _ hurts _ . It hurts so bad but there’s a rush of heat at the pain. 

 

Victor is pressing praise into his skin, lavishing his neck and shoulders with sloppy kisses before he pulls back. Yuuri wishes he could see it, see the moment Victor takes Yuuri’s cock in his hand and jerks him off with fingers biting into his dick. It’s painful, everything is painful right now because Yuuri is on edge and Victor is rough and Yuuri needs to fucking feel Victor come.

 

He hadn’t realised he was speaking, hadn’t noticed the words pouring from his lips, but the litany of ‘ _ fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.’ _ has Victor’s pace picking up, thrusting harder and deeper even as he pulls at Yuuri’s cock with expert strokes. 

 

When Victor pulls out, Yuuri wants to fucking scream at the loss, the sudden emptiness like a void inside him, but Victor rips away and pulls the condom off in one swift move. He’s pressing his dick up against Yuuri’s balls, three rough thrusts that have Yuuri contorting at the new pressure and his climax clawing its way out of his body in a punch that steals his breath. 

 

Yuuri’s muscles are screaming, he can feel nothing but the pulse of his orgasm as he pulls at the cuffs. He bites down on the noise of his moan, listening instead as Victor grits out a noise that wet dreams are made of, his come coating Yuuri’s cock as it pulses over him. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Fuck that was fucking hot.

 

Yuuri is streaked with come, his wrists are wrecked, the blindfold is damp with sweat and the tears that had leaked from the corners of his eyes as he’d come, and yet as he collapses back from his orgasm he feels light. Victor falls with him, bracketing him with arms and pressing their come soaked skin together as he pants against Yuuri’s neck, seemingly ready to pass out from the force of his climax.

 

“Uh, Victor?” Yuuri doesn’t know why he’s whispering, but there’s something about the moment that demands quiet.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Could you uncuff me now?” Victor hums again and Yuuri has to push at him with his chest to rouse him out of his sleepy state.

 

The cuffs come off one at a time and the freedom feels unwanted, his arms feel like lead weights now that they’re free. When Victor fumbles the blindfold off, Yuuri has to blink against the lights for a second to clear his vision. 

 

Victor looks a mess, his face is pink and his hair is plastered to his skin, exhaustion painted over his features. Yuuri is so worried about Victor’s state that he barely takes stock of himself, reaching to brush his fingers over Victor’s cheek and coax him into a kiss when he spots his wrist. Or what’s left of it - the skin is rubbed raw and there’s a graze that’s oozing menacingly at the mistreatment.

 

_ Shit _ .

 

When he turns to reprimand Victor, a sharp chastisement on his tongue, Victor only grins tiredly and picks up his wrist gently.

 

“Perfect,” He kisses Yuuri’s thumb.

 

“Beautiful.” He skims his lips over the reddened skin.

 

“Stunning.” He kisses the graze, careless of the cuts.

 

“ _ Mine _ .” He catches the skin in a nip of teeth that has Yuuri gasping a breath and a challenge in Victor’s gaze.

 

_ Shit. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> And as always you can find me on Tumblr as [@topcatnikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
